


Tales of Smeerensburg

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Other, Tumblr, prompts, some crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Just a collection of tumblr prompts that are Klaus related
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens, Jesper/Alva, Jesper/Pitch Black, Jesper/klaus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	1. Jesper is very cold

**Author's Note:**

> One prompt that I always love to see: Jesper is very cold from his stay in the drafty post office, and starts to seek out warmth. It could be from Mogens, or Alva, or Klaus, he's just Really Cold. It could even be platonically

This was it, he was at his limit. There was only so much cold he could handle, and the drafty room in the post office exceeded that. Normally he could...bear it since he had to, but today he also ached with the amount of cold. Rubbing his hands together, he momentarily wished he had gloves like Mogens did...but with fingers. Thinking of the ferryman sent a spark of irritation through him, but it was brief as a shiver took over his frame. Why had his dad sent him to such a cold area?

Sighing he moved and headed outside. It was just as frigid, but maybe he could find an extra blanket in the stable...even if it did smell of the horse, it was better than freezing through the night again. His search turned up nothing and he checked on the horse and found that it looked fine enough. “Lucky...your whole body is covered” the horse only blew air out of its nose and he left the barn.

Rubbing his arms he tried to think of a solution. He needed warmth… Looking up towards the mountain, he wondered if Klaus was awake already...then he shook his head and looked towards town. The only other people that came close to being friendly with him were Mogens and Alva. Sneering he headed towards town, just to see if he could at least stay in the school to thaw out a little bit.  
\---  
The school was locked, and he realized it was the weekend. No classes today, and Alva had stopped selling fish long ago. That left only one last option. Groaning he moved towards the docks and grumbled under his breath “Morning sunshine” pausing he sought out the voice and soon spotted Mogens, sitting on a porch relaxed as could be. Shivering again he swallowed what pride he may have left and just went straight to Mogens. “L-lift your arms!” Mogens looked up at him and grinned in that sly way that annoyed Jesper the most.

“Aw, you want a hug? How sweet Princess” Jesper grit his teeth and hugged himself “J-j-just do i-it” Mogens blinked lazily then lifted his arms slowly. Huffing Jesper moved and soon sat on Mogens' lap and got his cold hands around the rounder male, aiming to have them under the heavy coat that the ferryman was always wearing. Then he lay against the other man and shivered hard as the warm body lessened his discomfort. He felt Mogens flinch, then a warm hand went to his neck.

“You uh...okay there sport?” Jesper shook his head and his teeth chattered. The warm hand went to his head and he heard Mogens hiss “You’re freezing” Jesper tried to calm his shivering “G-g-gee, you t-t-t-think?” Mogens moved and he gripped as tight as he could to not get dumped off the lap he was currently sitting on. “No I mean you are starting to freeze to death” Jesper blinked slowly and moved his head so it was resting on Mogens’ shoulder. He didn’t have the strength to talk anymore.

He felt Mogens lifting him and kind of clung on in instinct. They were moving and soon the air around them became a little warmer. Then Mogens was tugging on his arms “Let go for a little bit” Jesper slowly did so, soon finding himself lying on a bed. Mogens moved within his vision and started stripping “W-w-w-w” he shivered hard and groaned. “Body to body is the best way to warm you up...you’ll be fine.” Jesper lay there and soon Mogens was just down to some boxers. “I won’t go further than this…” Well, that was something to be thankful for. Mogens started getting him undressed and he couldn’t even complain. 

After he was bare-chested Mogens lay on the bed with him, and covered them both with the blanket. Then Mogens hugged him to his warmth and Jesper soon wrapped around the other man. So warm...finally. Closing his eyes he tried not to get too caught up in the fact that he was pressed against an almost naked Mogens. He felt his back being rubbed and started to relax, his shivering easing out as his temperature regulated. After this, he must do something about all the open areas of the post office...maybe he could talk Klaus into fixing the place up. 

That could come later though, right now he just soaked up the warmth and soon drifted to sleep.


	2. Jesper has a sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Jesper had a sword that went with his uniform?

Adjusting his uniform Jesper grumbled over having to do this job for more than a few days. He was really supposed to deal with all these hostile people for a year? There was only one tool that might, and that was a big might, help him. Checking the sword he frowned and wished he had his personal one at home, and not the pathetic one that the cadet’s had to use. Still...it was sharp and could get the job done if it was needed. Hopefully, it would never be needed. Heading outside he started his regular rounds, not really expecting to find letters, but still looking since it was part of his work.

His thoughts went back to his sword at home, and he sighed. It was a lovely rapier with perfect balance, oh how he missed it! The feel of it in his hand...the way he could almost think it was an extension of himself… Just everything. The sword he had on him now? A pathetic thing that he doubted deserved to be called a sword. Though he had actually not been able to manage to flunk the swordplay lessons at the academy, he had always hated the swords there.

Swordplay had been something he had learned before he had to use it at the postal academy. It was one thing he actually enjoyed and thought he was at least decent at. Perhaps more than decent. Shaking his head he caught sight of Mogens being lazy as always and rolled his eyes. Opening the next mailbox, he felt a rush of air near his cheek and looked up in reaction. “Get away from my house!” The dark hair meant it was a Krum and Jesper straightened from the mailbox “I am just doing my job!” The Krum advanced and he moved just enough that he could grab what he needed to.

“We don’t want you here” that had been made more than clear. Honestly, he didn’t want to be here anymore than they wanted him in return. Once the Krum was close enough he made his move and drew out the sword, the tip soon going to the Krum’s neck. “Yield” he could read the surprise, and some fear on this town members face, then they backed away from him slowly. Keeping an eye on the Krum he didn’t relax until they were inside their house. Then he sighed and put the sword away. So much for not needing it. Adjusting his mailbag he went to the next house and ignored the look that Mogens was currently giving him. 

Jesper was no pushover, despite the battle bell incident. At that time he had been taken completely off guard and had just...kind of panicked. Enough to forget he even had a sword. That would not happen again...he wouldn’t let it.


	3. Jesper comforts Mogens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mogens is feeling down/depressed and Jesper comforts him

It didn’t happen too often, but sometimes Mogens couldn’t even bother to drag himself out of bed. Today was one of those days, and since he didn’t have anything in particular to do, he allowed himself to follow his instincts and just stay on the bed inside his ship. It was funny how he had more than one bed, in more than one place. Or maybe it was just him being lazy whenever he could be. Or even due to wanting some sort of comfort when he had a day like this. It didn’t really matter right now…

A sound above him had him sighing, someone was on his boat. Did he really have the strength to chase someone off? The answer seemed to be no even as he heard the hatch open, and whoever it was coming down into his space. Mogens closed his eyes, maybe he could fake sleep until the person went away. “Hey” oh, it was Jesper...well, at least the postman wouldn’t try to slit his throat and steal his boat...not that he would’ve bothered trying to stop it this time. He could hear Jesper drawing closer and just kept up his pretense.

“Of course you’re asleep…” a thin finger poked him and he willed Jesper to just leave already. Instead, he felt his bed shift and then a hand on his forehead. “No fever...good” the hand left and he felt a brush of breath on his cheek “Hey” it was like a whisper, and super close to his ear “You really asleep?” Debating catching the postman off guard and laughing at the reaction, he soon decided it wasn’t worth the trouble. “Hm” another shift to his bed, then silence for a while. He knew Jesper hadn’t left...he could feel the thin man sitting at his side. 

Just as he was deciding that yes, maybe he should catch the postman off guard, after all, he felt fingers rubbing against his temple, and then to his hair. Just light brushes, over and over like he was being petted. It was...sort of nice actually. Soon the fingers started playing with his hair and his sideburns...then a brush against his chin, and soon lips. “Mogens” a thumb was pressed against his lips “I know you're faking” he still didn’t bother opening his eyes, though he was curious as to how Jesper knew he was awake. He heard Jesper sigh, then a warmth close to his mouth.

“Open your eyes you infuriating man” Mogens could feel the breath of the words right on his mouth. Then the thumb slid away and Jesper sighed again “Come on, you’re starting to scare me here…” Mogens grunted, maybe he had taken this a bit too far. So he opened his eyes and met only concern when he focused on Jesper...who was close enough to kiss him. “Aw, you’re concerned about little old me? How sweet” he felt his usual smile curve at his lips, and Jesper drew back. He found he kind of missed the closeness. 

Jesper moved and started rubbing at his temple again. Gently, and with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Did you...need something sport?” There must be a reason for Jesper to come around. “I wanted to talk to you about something...but I’m thinking now isn’t a good time to.” Mogens shrugged and Jesper met his gaze for a moment before looking away again. “You don’t look so good after all…” Mogens felt his smile slip away and wondered how this thin man could read him so well. “I’m fine...talk away.”

Though he was by no measure fine, he could always listen. It seemed important enough to Jesper to warrant a surprise visit to his boat...so the least he could do was listen. Jesper looked at him and narrowed his eyes a little before taking his hand and soon locking their fingers together. Mogens was a hundred percent awake now and focused on the blonde male. “Maybe later…” Mogens sighed and tugged lightly on the hand holding his “Come on, you came way out here just...for this, so go ahead.” Jesper met his gaze again and soon smiled. Then the other man moved and lay beside him without breaking their hold. Maybe he didn’t need his words...the actions were speaking loudly enough. 

Jesper started rubbing his chest with his free hand. “I like you” Mogens shifted only a little, adjusting to Jesper’s presence before offering an empty chuckle. Though the action coming with the words was backing them… He still found it hard to believe. Who could like him after all? A brush of fingers ran across his chin “See? I knew I should have waited.” Then the softest kiss was placed on his scruffy cheek. “I’ll say it again, once you feel better. Then even again, if I really must.” Another kiss landed closer to his lips “I’ll say it so often, you’ll have no choice but to believe me.”

Mogens felt a warm smile forming, and he turned his head in time to steal a real kiss from the postman. Jesper flushed deeply and Mogens sighed “All right then...I look forward to that.” Right now...right now it was enough to have Jesper here, he might even feel up to getting out of bed a little later too. He hadn’t even asked for such an interesting source of comfort...but here it was, in the form of this spoiled and clumsy man. Moving he wrapped an arm around Jesper and held the man close. Even if it was for a short time, he wanted to lay here for a little while more...with the man who liked him at his side.


	4. Trans!Mogens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps some Trans! Mogens?

Mogens muttered a curse as he tried to adjust the wrappings on his chest. Lately, the wraps had gotten loose, too old to conform to his body. Of course, he knew there were better ways...safer ways to make his breasts less noticeable. The issue was that he couldn’t afford those ways. Tugging on a part of the wraps a twinge of pain had him cursing again “Stay in place already…” Trying to adjust the wrappings he hissed in pain as they rubbed wrong at his side. 

Then thin fingers were tugging at the wrappings and he stiffened even as a hand grabbed at one of his wrists. Turning his head he was face to face with the postman. The thin man had his eyes focused on the wrappings, one hand still lightly tugging at the wrappings, and adjusting them. Mogens’ brain booted back up from the momentary shock and horror of the situation and grabbed at the thin wrist “I didn’t say you could touch me” it came out as a growl. 

Jesper huffed and just let go of his wrist and used that hand to go back to what he was doing “Well, you’re not doing it correctly...this is why you have a bad back.” One tug from the thin fingers brought some amount of relief and Mogens let the thin wrist in his hold go. Jesper went to work adjusting the wrappings for him, muttering to himself as he worked. “Honestly, this is the best normal people can do? Tsk” the thin man drew back and then moved to his back, more light tugs and then the thin fingers were no longer on his person. 

“Well, that’s the best I can do with such horrid material” Mogens rubbed a hand over the result, his breasts were still held down, but he could actually breathe better. He really needed fresh wrappings or something else entirely. “You know” Mogens moved and got his sweater on “I...could call my personal tailor here...get you measured for...something less dangerous.” Turning to Jesper he raised his brow, wondering why the taller man would want to help him at all. Jesper just met his gaze, no real emotion behind his expression “If you want of course.” Mogens adjusted his sweater, then tucked it messily into his pants. “I can’t afford that” Jesper rolled his eyes “I know, that’s why I said, MY tailor.” Oh… OH. Staring at the postman he soon saw the thin man flush and look away “Well...you have a package from Miss Alva topside. I’ll...leave you to it.”

The postman moved and headed up the set of stairs that led to the deck of his boat. Had he left the hatch open? Shit. No wonder the postman had come down… “Wait!” Jesper paused and turned his head, but not much else to show he was listening. “I...guess I wouldn’t mind that” Jesper nodded “I’ll send word then...see you later.” Jesper gave a bit of a wave and then vanished above. Mogens released a sigh and then headed up himself. He grabbed his package then went back below, this time making sure the hatch was closed as he continued with his day.


	5. Jesper dies trying to save the fake toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not try the Jesper dying saving the (fake) toys thing yourself?  
> TW Character death

Klaus moved to the front of the sleigh, trying to stop its descent towards the cliff with his feet. Unfortunately, this just made the sleigh spin and sent him away to the side, and Jesper tumbling out. He saw the thin man grab for the bottom, catching the support for the runners. “Stop! It’s not worth it Jesper!!!” He knew the so-called toys were fake. It didn’t matter if they all went over the cliff with the sleigh. Jesper grabbed at the ground with his other hand, and Klaus could catch the expression of pain on the other man’s face as his bare hand dragged against the cold snow.

Klaus stood and headed after the sleigh, but it was really the man he was running for. Though he had been mad at Jesper earlier...it was obvious that the blonde man cared enough to risk his life. That was enough for him… It would also be enough to see the thinner man safe. The sleigh stopped, only partly going over the edge, Jesper let go of the ground with a hiss. Then of the sleigh to hold his injured hand. The thin body was still in motion though, soon at the edge and Klaus heard the gasp even as Jesper rolled over the side.

Klaus reached the edge, reaching out and catching the stark fear on Jesper’s face as his hand barely missed grabbing onto any part of Jesper. Barely missing was enough and he could only watch Jesper fall “JESPER!!” Yelling did nothing, and the postman didn’t even make a sound as he fell too far to see. The ground was so far below...there was zero chance of survival. 

Even as the fake toys soon fell down after the now unseen man, Klaus stayed there unmoving, grief and shock taking him over. He barely heard a commotion behind him...then the reindeer...soon a hand touched his back and he moved his head towards Alva. “Where’s Jesper?” He teared up and looked over the edge again “He...fell over…” Alva gasped and then went to her knees “No...Jesper…” Klaus stared down below then slowly stood and got the sleigh safely on solid ground. 

He felt numb...he had lost someone else he cared about. The man who had brought joy back into his life. The man who had brought him back a sense of purpose. Moving to the front of the sleigh to help transfer the reindeer he spotted something in the snow. Going towards it, he soon lifted and brushed off the familiar hat. Jesper’s hat. Wet drops hit it and he realized he was crying. Holding the hat to him he let a sob out and wished things had turned out better...that Jesper had somehow survived. A touch had him looking at Alva again, and she was crying her own tears. The two of them...had been developing a relationship right? It must hurt her more than it was hurting him “Let’s go get these toys to the kids...he would want that.” Klaus slowly nodded and dried his eyes. Tucking the hat into his outfit he got on the sleigh and sighed before flicking the reins. Alva rode with him and they traveled in silence into the night, each caught up in their own form of grief as they delivered the toys


	6. Nutcracker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutcracker AU. Just something I wrote because it wouldn't leave my head

Klaus smoothed the wood, working on a large nutcracker to distract himself. It wasn’t for any of the children, just a project to keep his mind busy. It...wasn’t really working as much as he wanted it to. His mind still went to Jesper...the postman and his friend. Or...maybe he should consider the other man as the former postman and...former friend? Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a steady breath. The postman’s death was still so fresh...having happened a little over a month ago, right on Christmas Day. Everything had seemed fine...sure Jesper had been sweating a lot, but Klaus had passed it off as it being from them both nearly dying and plus Jesper taking the normal trips down chimneys.

It wasn’t until they returned to his home that Jesper fell to the ground on the way to the barn to help with the reindeer. It wasn’t until then that Klaus knew the sweating was from a high fever. Jesper had met his gaze, and had smiled “I’m okay…just a momentary lapse there…” Klaus had frowned...he didn’t feel as if Jesper was lying per se, just that the other man didn’t really have a sense for the kind of danger he was in right then. Klaus had done the only thing he could think of, take the thin man to his bedroom, and lay him on the bed. He had stripped Jesper to his undergarments, then covered the man with blankets.

Jesper had tried to convince him that he was fine but Klaus had just insisted that Jesper rest. He had stayed with the thin man the whole time, even as the fever built higher. At some point Jesper had grabbed him, looking panicked and desperate “You have to keep doing this! You must...the children...will be so upset without this...please…” Klaus had rubbed that hot and sweaty forehead to calm his friend “I will Jesper.” The other man had gripped harder somehow “Promise...promise Klaus.” Klaus had sighed and nodded “I promise Jesper, we will continue to do Christmas.”

Jesper smiled but didn’t let him go...his grip had just relaxed to what could be considered normal. “Okay...that’s good...great even…” The man sighed and his grip relaxed more as Jesper’s gaze fixed onto something or...nothing really. Klaus watched and realized Jesper was fading away, his breathing slowing and his eyes going unfocused. The grip on him slipped away and Jesper just...stopped. Klaus had felt...horrible. His friend...was gone now, and he didn’t even know why. 

Snapping from the memory he looked over the nutcracker he had been working on. It had started to look a lot like his friend. Drawing away, he ran a hand down his face and sighed. How could he miss one person this much? As much...as he missed Lydia… Looking uneasily at the nutcracker again he went back to work. He wasn’t giving it to anyone...so he could make it look however he wanted to. 

When they had looked for a cause of death...they had found a wound that had gotten infected. That infection was the cause of death. Klaus could only wonder why Jesper hadn’t told anyone he had been hurt that bad...but then again maybe the postman hadn’t thought much about it at the time. After all, during their nightly deliveries Jesper had gotten many scratches and cuts...and burns...and bruises. Klaus frowned, realizing his friend had gotten hurt a lot while giving the toys to the kids. Shaking his head he smiled even as he felt tears gathering. 

That was just one of the ways that Jesper had put others before himself...though it seemed the younger man hadn't always been that way. Apparently, Jesper had grown up quite selfish and self-absorbed. What had made Jesper change? The town? The people? The...children??? Him? Swallowing he wiped away the tears that had started to fall. “I wish I had known...then we could have helped you” why? Why had Jesper not told at least him of the wound? Then again...there had been one night when the man had gotten his butt set on fire, and had only got it out with snow...before trudging on with his job.

Klaus sighed and wiped more tears away. “I miss you so much” looking over his work he glanced at the puppets hanging nearby. Though this was supposed to be a nutcracker...maybe he could...adjust some parts.  
\---  
Klaus looked to the freshly painted form of the nutcracker that looked so much like his friend. No matter how much it looked like Jesper...he knew it wasn’t really him. Moving to the nutcrackers back he pulled a string and the wooden man clicked a few times then moved. The nutcracker's mouth moved, staying open for long enough that you could put something in it, then the mouth closed with a wooden click. Klaus frowned, looking at the arms when suddenly they moved, the motion much like one that Jesper had used to do repeatedly. 

His heart ached and he sighed. It just wasn’t the same. This was a failure to begin with...looking so much like his dead friend. He moved the nutcracker, placing it next to the window. Time to start from scratch. Rubbing a hand over the nutcracker’s face he moved away and decided that maybe it was time to let Jesper go, and move on.  
\---  
The moon shined and the wind blew the barn door open with a burst. Leaves swirled around the nutcracker’s feet and a beam of light landed on its face. It blinked then raised a hand against the light, the movement slow. It...no he, he was a he right? He moved his head, the wood slowly changing to look like normal skin. Blinking he moved his hand and then slowly took a step. It wasn’t very successful, he ended up on the ground. Looking around he wondered where he was...and even who he was. 

Looking at his hands he wiggled his fingers and then moved his head from side to side. Slowly he stood up and tried walking again, his legs felt a little stiff… After a handful of steps, he reached the door and shielded his eyes from the light of the moon again. The wind blew around him, making his uniform move. Looking down he blinked at the blue fabric then took a cautious step into the snow. His foot crunched and he gained more confidence as he left the barn and took in his surroundings.

Three buildings were around him. He stood in the snow and looked around again. That was all there really was around, besides trees and some animals in a barn. Where did he go next? The wind blew against him and practically pushed him towards one of the buildings. Trusting the guidance he moved the way the wind wanted him to go and found himself knocking on the door on instinct. As he waited for an answer he looked to the moon and frowned. It was now going behind some clouds. For a moment he felt...an emotion he didn’t really know, but it passed as it grew dark and he was still...alive. Sighing, he looked at the door right when it opened.

He found he had to look up, and that feeling spiked right back when he saw the giant in front of him. His mouth moved and he took a step back, something beating in his chest quickly. His legs moved faster and he turned and ran, ducking behind the barn and then slowly peeking out from behind the building. The wind was going crazy… The giant left the building and the wind was soon pushing him to move toward the giant. Shaking his head he hid and moved to the other side of the building. 

The wind gust strong enough that he had no choice but to stumble back and he wound up in front of the barn. The light of the moon shone bright again and he squinted before raising a hand to block the light, his eyes still not used to it. “Jesper?” It was a whisper, filled with emotion. He looked at the giant, then around before pointing at himself quizzically. The giant looked him over slowly “Wait...you’re...the nutcracker I made.” He didn’t know what a nutcracker was. The giant moved, and he wanted to run again, but he was frozen in place with that weird emotion.

“How is this possible?” The giant whispered as he halted and was right in front of him. He looked up, hurting his neck a little as he did so. Blue eyes stared at him and he swallowed. The giant sighed “Well...come on inside…” The giant moved to the building, and he soon followed, though that was mostly the wind pushing him. He entered the building and was soon guided to a chair near a fire. He sat and stared at the fire nervously as the giant went away to do something.  
\---  
Klaus felt more than a little confused. The man sitting at his fireplace couldn’t be his nutcracker...yet the differences he had added to the wooden man were there. The longer hair, tied in the back with a ribbon...and the clothes. Though they were the same blue as the postal uniforms, he had styled it to be more towards a military look. Picking up the tea he had made, he went back to the fireplace, and he handed one towards the other man. 

Those deep blues met his own then went to the drink before looking confused. Klaus set the cup down on the chair arm, then sat and drank from his own. The other man watched him then slowly moved and copied his motion. Klaus watched the other man make a face after drinking like he wasn’t sure what to think of the taste. Klaus drank more of his own tea and wondered what to do now. The man across from him...looked so much like Jesper, even with the small changes he had put into his creation. 

It made his heart ache, and brought a lot of confusion to his state of mind. Was he going crazy? The other man took another sip of the tea and seemed to decide that it wasn’t horrible. Klaus took in a steady breath “So...what is your name?” The other man met his gaze and lowered his cup. “Nnn…” The man looked like he was trying to focus, the expression sending a pulse of grief through him. It was so much like what Jesper would look like. “Nnname?” Klaus blinked then realized that since this was (somehow) his nutcracker, it likely didn’t even understand what he was asking. “It’s okay, I...I never gave you one.” The nutcracker frowned, then looked to the door, tilting his head a little. The wind rattled the door a little and the nutcracker soon looked back at him.

“Jessperr” Klaus frowned and the nutcracker looked determined “Jesper” Klaus shook his head. “That...was my friend's name, it can’t be yours too” The nutcracker frowned...no...pouted really. “Why not?” Klaus realized the voice was gaining strength, and confidence, and the tone that his friend had used. This...thing, the wooden man turned real...was slowly turning into his friend in every aspect besides one. Klaus sighed, not up to a fight with a being that shouldn’t even be alive right now. “Fine, we can call you Jesper for now.”

It was better than no name at all. The nutcracker grinned and drank more of his tea. Silence fell and Jesper started tapping his foot and looking around impatiently. His friend had never liked silence. Suddenly the newly awakened being pointed at him “Name?” Klaus blinked “Oh...Klaus” the nutcracker nodded and then frowned. “Klaus...Klaus…” The nutcracker gave a brief look of pain then looked at the fire. Klaus watched the man try to scoot away from the warm flames, then he moved his whole body and silently sipped more of his tea. It...he didn’t like the fire. Well, it...he WAS-or had been?-made of wood. 

Looking over the parts that he could see, the man in front of him LOOKED human enough. He certainly didn’t look like he was of a wooden origin. A fear of fire was probably normal enough. Jesper finished his tea and looked around before standing and walking to the kitchen. Klaus noticed that his steps looked stiff like he wasn’t used to walking yet. Which...he probably wasn’t. He had run earlier just fine, but the other man might have been working on instinct alone then. Soon Jesper came back, looked at the chair uncertainty...then proceeded to try and move the chair further from the fire. 

Klaus watched this with a mix of amusement and sadness until the chair actually did move just the barest amount before Jesper had to stop, panting for breath and leaning on the arm. The other man wiped his brow and Klaus stared. He breathed like a person, and sweat like a person...maybe he was...real? At least real enough, and not some sort of vivid hallucination. In a shift of emotion he stood “I can’t do this” it was too painful, his grief over his friend too large and overwhelming and this man-his nutcracker-just was too much like Jesper. “Get out” the man faced him looking upset. Klaus pointed for emphasis to the door “Out!”

The expression looked heartbroken, but Jesper moved to the door, looking back only once before opening the door and leaving the house.  
\---  
Jesper stood by the door a moment and took a deep breath. Pictures flashed in his mind, things that he knew hadn’t happened-yet they had, he knew he had. Shaking his head, he walked through the snow, then took the path to the post office. His home? Flickers of the building and being inside swarmed and moved and he sighed. Memories, that was the word for it, thoughts finally forming a little more...easily in his head. Klaus had turned him away...was he still mad? He could see a brief thing...Klaus looking at him with such a set angry look that it made his chest ache, but he had still-left, almost left?-because he hadn’t been feeling good, but then he had stayed and...and what? The rest didn’t really come.

A lot didn’t come. When Klaus had said his name though, oh it had hurt when the pictures started to come...just enough to know that...something was OFF. Things were missing, he wasn’t getting the full amount of information he needed. Or wanted. Jesper paused and looked behind him again, listening to the sounds and feeling the wind urging him BACK. “He doesn’t want me, Lydia…” He focused on some leaves “I really don’t blame him either” he had done wrong. He remembered that much. Feeling an ache in his chest, he rubbed it and continued his trek towards town.  
\---  
It was weird, he breathed, had a heartbeat...could sweat...but he didn’t feel cold. Not one little bit. The moon was bright, and the wind blew with him now, likely deciding that maybe for now Klaus needed space. A whisper came to him and he nodded “I know...limited time. I have to let him know. This magic...this magic won’t last forever.” He flexed his hands then looked at them and moved each finger. “I’ll try again later, I promise Lydia.” A leaf landed on his nose and he smiled before gently blowing it away. Lowering his hands he saw the post office and felt a spark of hope, only for it to die again.

A light inside told him that they had replaced him. Another postman was here now. It was no longer his home. What now? He only had two other friends in the whole town...that likely thought he was dead. Who...would be the least likely to try and kill him? “Mogens…” Alva had knives after all. Moving again he headed towards the docks.  
\---  
He barely ducked the harpoon, grimly reminded that Mogens was a SAILOR and had a lot more than just knives at hand. “G-get away you...spirit!” Something else was thrown and Jesper felt the cut that got grazed into his cheek “Oh for-” He had to jump, a bottle crashing to the ground “I’m not-” Another bottle and he dodged that too somehow, moving closer to the ferryman as he did. “If I was-” He ducked and glanced back to see something else crash and he even winced when he saw it was a bag of letters. “ENOUGH! THOSE ARE PEOPLE’S WISHES YOU ASS!” 

Mogens paused and Jesper quickly moved and gathered up the letters, soon taking them back to the boat and dropping them on the deck. “I’m not a ghost...I don’t think...I’m...not actually sure what I am. That’s beside the point though! Look, I’m back, but it’s only for...a small frame of time? This body...it’s real, but...isn’t at the same time, and this is...like a chance to finish unfinished business?” Mogens was staring at him. Jesper huffed a sigh “I don’t have anywhere else to go...Klaus kicked me out and the post office is...taken.” He hugged himself and looked at the wreckage Mogens had caused.

“I uh, thought you were the safer of my other two options. I kind of forgot you have access to...harpoons.” A hand touched his face and he flinched with a hiss of pain. Mogens stared at the blood now on his fingers, then slowly at him. “You…” The ferryman sighed and suddenly looked much, much more tired. “Okay...come on then” Mogens moved and lifted a hatch on his boat and soon vanished downwards. Jesper followed, making sure to close the hatch behind him.  
\---  
Mogens stared at Jesper-because who the hell else could this be?-and tried not to overthink this whole thing. “So...what are you then?” Jesper met his gaze “A...nutcracker? Whatever that may be” Mogens raised his brow “So, you...what, possessed an inanimate object and...made it real?” Jesper shrugged “I don’t know. I just know...that this is only temporary, a way for me to...do something I didn’t.” Mogens ran a hand down his face then moved and leaned more in his seat, soon moving his hat to cover his eyes. “Okay”  
\---  
By the morning, when Mogens woke up...Jesper didn’t look like he had slept at all. “Thanks for letting me stay” the former postman stood and winced before moving towards the exit, his steps stiff. “I uh….” Jesper looked at him again and Mogens looked back uneasily. Jesper smiled and chuckled “I never did thank you huh? For uh...Christmas Eve.” Mogens only moved his eyebrows “You...if you hadn’t said that, I don’t think my dad would have...gotten me to talk.” Oh...that. Mogens shrugged, not feeling like it had been that big of a deal. 

Jesper rolled his eyes, but was still smiling happily enough “Well, thank you anyway…” Jesper furrowed his brows and rubbed at his chest before moving “Well...bye then.” And with that, the man was gone, and Mogens could only sit there to process what had happened.  
\---  
Jesper returned to the home that Klaus lived at and knocked on the door. When Klaus didn’t answer, he tried the barn instead. There he was and Jesper swallowed before approaching, as he moved, his legs suddenly gave out. “Ow…” His hands and knees stung now and he moved to his ass with a sigh. He was starting to turn back to wood. “I told you to leave” Jesper looked at Klaus and sadly frowned before moving so he could face the man better.

“I had something to tell you” Klaus had his back turned and it hurt, but he was already reverting back and he HAD to do this or he could never move on… He had been stuck without a voice or body for so long… “Klaus, please, look at me” he was losing all feeling in his legs, this was not good. Klaus refused and he sighed and the wind was whispering. “It isn’t that easy you know” he looked at the leaves that had blown in “That’s only because you got to know him for YEARS Lydia, I only knew him a few months!” That no feeling thing was creeping up his back “I know I’m wasting time!!” 

Huffing he crossed his arms and stared at the floor until he noticed his fingers were turning to wood. He moved and flexed them, staring at them sadly. With only a glance upwards, he sighed heavily. “I know you’re mad at me...and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I tricked everyone like that...and that I never got to tell you…” He swallowed, his hands were wood again, he couldn’t feel them...but he could still move them if he really wanted to. He formed fists to prove it. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the day we caught the reindeer.” He smiled, tears forming even as his feeling was being taken away. “I loved you, even more when I heard you laugh...and saw you smile...when you...shared your pain. It just grew and grew…” He took a shaky breath and had to lay down. His body was getting stiff, he didn’t really like the feeling of it. It felt like dying all over again...which suddenly returned to him causing him to grimace and let out a sob.

He didn’t want to go again, he wanted to stay. “I...didn’t realize...that cut. It had gotten so bad, I didn’t even notice it...until it ached. Even then I didn’t know what was happening, that I should have been...concerned. It wasn’t until it was too late that I realized I should have told someone. I should have told YOU.” He took a breath and it HURT and he grimaced even as he felt a hand rub his forehead. Opening his eyes he tearfully looked up at Klaus. “I’m sorry...I’m so...so sorry.” Klaus shook his head. “I love you too” Jesper smiled warmly, even as he could feel his face growing stiff. 

Darkness slowly was taking over his vision and he barely heard Klaus asking him to stay before everything was lost  
\---  
Klaus had listened, not wanting to believe what he heard...but then he had heard the sob, and had moved without thinking. He could see Jesper turning back to wood and felt a fresh sort of grief. This had only been temporary...no… Not again. So he gathered his courage “I love you too” the smile he got in return was more than worth it even as Jesper’s gaze went fixed and turned wooden. "Stay" Klaus sobbed and slowly moved, kissing the still warm lips of the man he had loved-and lost-before it was too late again. 

He kissed until he felt the lips also turn to wood, then he drew back. It was just the nutcracker again...any weird life or magic...or whatever had brought his friend back was gone. Moving he picked the wooden body up and just cried with it in his hold. It felt so horrible to lose his friend twice, but it was also as if a tenseness had eased, being able to let his feelings be known. Wind swirled around them both.  
\---  
Someone was holding him. Wait...hadn’t he...hadn’t he died? Then...come back? His memories were jumbled and confused. Opening his eyes he blinked and slowly looked up to see Klaus was crying and holding him. Moving slowly, he wiped some tears away. Klaus gasped and looked at him in surprise, and honestly he felt the same. “Hey...guess I get to stay...for a while longer.” He smiled and Klaus soon kissed that smile. Jesper wrapped his arms around Klaus’s neck, returning the kiss with an eager pulse going through his whole body. 

They had gotten their second chance, and there was no way he wasn’t going to take full advantage of that.


	7. Jesper needs glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesper needs glasses

It was a joke at first, he had seen the glasses set to the side and had thought it would be funny to try them on. So he snatched them up and got them on, wondering how Klaus kept them on his face. Adjusting them until he felt they were resting correctly then faced his friend with a smile. “What do you think? Do I look dashing??” Klaus turned his head and Jesper had to blink. “Huh, so that’s what you look like” it came out before he could stop it, and Klaus raised his brows “What?” Jesper blinked again “What?” Sure he had issues reading the names on envelopes sometimes, but he had chalked it up to the bad writing that most children had. As for other things...well, he just squinted and it was fine.

Klaus moved and this time Jesper was able to track the large hand to his shoulder before it even landed. Whereas last time Klaus had touched him before he was aware of what was going on. “Huh…” He had never considered until now that his sight might just be...bad. Adjusting the frames again he looked around. Far away had always been okay, so it must only be closer things that were difficult for him to completely see. “You should get your own pair” Jesper nodded almost absentmindedly, then moved to remove the frames he was wearing. “No...you use those for now” Klaus smiled gently enough so Jesper smiled in return and kept the glasses on.  
\---  
After he had gotten his own frame, he just kept them on and ignored the curious glances. He almost laughed at how Mogens had to do a double-take the first time he truly noticed the difference. Alva’s look of surprise at the change had him rubbing the back of his neck and offering a nervous chuckle before she just smiled “They look good on you” Jesper relaxed after that, and only took them off when he was sleeping or when he thought they would break. Other than that they mostly slipped his mind once he got used to them.  
\---  
When his dad arrived he had to blink and then adjust the frame “Dad?” His father seemed taken aback “What are those?” Jesper felt his face warm “Glasses?” He then glanced back at his friends and frowned before moving outside “Let’s talk privately…” His dad moved to allow him room still looking at his face with an odd frown “Dad, seriously, they are just glasses, they help people see?” His dad raised a brow “Since when do you need that?” Jesper shrugged “I don’t know...didn’t even realize it until recently…” Looking to the side he saw Mrs. Krum and Mr. Elingboe and frowned. “Why are they here?”

His dad seemed to shake himself out of whatever thoughts he might be having before speaking.  
…  
…  
He had to take his glasses off when he rushed to save the toys from the group of villagers. He didn’t remember to put them back on until after they finished their Christmas deliveries. After that, they slipped his mind again as life moved on. 

[](https://imgur.com/hWerQce)


	8. Jesper gets a baby in the mail/on the doorstep

Jesper nearly tripped as he left the post office, as it was he did a weird windmill action with his arms and hopped away from the basket that was on his doorstep. Frowning as he regained his balance he adjusted his uniform and then peeked into the basket. There was a baby inside the basket. “What the?” Jesper glanced around, but he didn’t see anyone around.

Slowly reaching out he touched the small body and sighed in relief when he felt the warmth. “Let’s find who you belong to, hm?” He gently lifted the baby out of the basket and held the baby against him, making sure to use both hands. Checking the basket for any notes he only found a paper with the name of the baby on it. “Anna?” He adjusted the little girl and shrugged a little.

“Anna then, let’s find your parents” he headed towards the town and hummed lightly to keep the babe calm. As he got closer to town he wondered what sort of person just left a baby on a doorstep. As he started asking people about it, he got a lot of odd looks, and some of the women giggled when they saw him with the baby. He rolled his eyes but otherwise took it cheerfully enough.

Some of the women also gave him tips on how to care for the babe, but he didn’t think he would be using any of the advice. That was until he asked the ferryman. “Well, that means it’s yours now sport.” Jesper blinked “Huh? No, come on, I can’t take care of a baby. Surely I just have to find the parents?” Mogens grinned and Jesper narrowed his eyes. “Remember when I said there was quirky folklore?” Jesper slowly nodded. That had been the first day he came.

“Well. Sometimes when people of the same gender love each other enough, a baby just appears on one of their doorsteps!” That sounded ridiculous! Jesper scoffed. “So, who’s the lucky man, hm?” Mogens leaned on the table and Jesper scowled. “Come off it, babies don’t just appear!! It must have parents!” Mogens shrugged “Have you looked at that kid? It has hair like you. No one around here has blonde hair. Besides you”

Jesper looked and saw that Mogens had told the truth. Anna had light hair on her small little head. “But…there was a note with a name! If it was my kid, I would think I could pick a name…right?” Mogens shrugged again “Maybe the other parent wants to name a kid that.” Jesper scoffed again and rubbed at the babies back gently. He couldn’t believe he was even entertaining that what Mogens was saying was true.

“I don’t believe you” Mogens chuckled. “Even if I did, which I don’t! I…don’t love anyone” he looked at the baby in his arms as she moved and opened her eyes. She had these beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and rubbed her little cheek. “No one?” Jesper sighed and chewed on his lip, then felt his face flushing. Then he moved and sat down across from Mogens.

He adjusted Anna and huffed a sigh. “Even if it was…what you say…he doesn’t feel the same about me. I also doubt he would pick the name that was on her.” Mogens moved a little “The feelings have to be mutual for a baby to appear like that.” Jesper stared at his baby and felt his face heat up more. “Her name is Anna” he felt embarrassed and at odds. “It’s a good name” Jespser nodded and glanced up at Mogens. 

“It’s just a story…right? I mean…a baby? Just because…of feelings??” Anna moved more and started fussing and Jesper groaned a little “I don’t even know what to give her to eat, where to put her to sleep, or…anything else!!” He could barely take care of himself. “So you will take care of her?” Jesper huffed “I am not heartless! If I can’t find the real parents, I will do the best I can by myself.” 

He looked over at Mogens in time to see a warm smile “I’ll help.” Jesper was blushing again, and he nodded “All right then…” He smiled himself and then tried to calm Anna down a little. “I think she might be hungry now…” Mogens nodded and got up “Come on, I know somewhere we can get milk and supplies.” Jesper nodded and got up as well, and followed Mogens with a warm smile on his face. Maybe taking care of a baby wouldn’t be half too bad.


	9. Mogens and Jesper fusion

Mogens had never really thought Jesper could dance. The tall and thin man was so clumsy, always tripping over his feet just walking across the ground. This? This was graceful and fluid and the man showed no sign of fumbling any time soon. “You’re doing it wrong” Jesper sent him a small glare then the fluid motion stopped.

Jesper crossed his arms “Well…how is it done then?” Mogens grinned and slid off the stool he had been sitting on and soon easily made a mock bow before dancing the way that a jig was meant to be danced to. Jesper watched him sneering a bit before rolling his eyes and dropping his arms. Then the tall man copied him step for step, throwing Mogens a bit unbalanced in his awe.

Jesper stuck out his tongue and Mogens chuckled before grabbing the thin wrists in his own. “C’mere” he partly growled, but he wasn’t angry. “There’s also the partner type” he winked and Jesper gave a little scoff, but Mogens spotted the red on Jesper’s ears darkening. Mogens led the thinner male and grinned as he saw the taller man start to relax.

The postman had been so tense lately, like a taut string ready to snap. So Mogens had suggested a night of drinking, and only after a bit of pestering, Jesper had agreed. Perhaps more so he would be left alone, but still, Mogens counted it as a victory. When Jesper had started to dance, he had been more than a bit surprised, especially since the blonde man had barely touched his drink yet.

Shaking his thoughts away, he was suddenly dipped and blinked up at Jesper who grinned. “You’re distracted” Mogens nodded and Jesper easily straightened them. Mogens took a moment to wonder at the thin man’s hidden strength, but perhaps he shouldn’t be too surprised. Jesper was the postman, and he did have to lift and move packages on a nearly daily basis.

Jesper smiled and Mogens felt himself being led as the music changed to something a bit slower. This is the sort of tune Mogens normally didn’t dance to, but Jesper held confidence to his steps that had him easing into the motions. Jesper chuckled and his eyes showed his mirth as he suddenly twirled away, soon spinning back and practically embracing Mogens on his return. Mogens could only grin, even as warmth filled his chest and seemed to spread.

A glow had him blinking even as it grew and enveloped the pair. Mogens had to close his eyes against it only opening them as the light faded. Blinking he saw Jesper was gone and he looked around in worry. **_I’m here._** Mogens froze a little and then slowly felt hands pat himself. His body felt different. **_I got too excited, sorry._**

Mogens frowned and glanced around, not many people were in the bar and the few that were didn’t seem to have noticed anything amiss. **_We should go somewhere safer._** Mogens nodded and headed out, making a beeline for the docks. They were closer than the post office, and his makeshift home had a mirror.

 _ **You want to see what we look like?**_ The tone felt judgemental, but he could feel that Jesper was curious too. Rolling his eyes he got inside the building he used when he stayed on the island and went upstairs. Once in his bedroom, he stood in front of the mirror and tilted his head. They were tall, he should have noticed that right away, with a shift of perspective, but he had been concerned about what this was, to begin with.

They weren’t as thin as Jesper, but certainly not as heavy as Mogens. A kind of in-between of both body types that felt comfortable enough. They didn’t hurt, so there was at least that. The face was the most confusing part and Mogens raised a brow. **_I guess this is what a child between us would look like._** He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, and oh god the voice was different too. 

“What is this?” He looked at their hair and one hand ran through the thick dark curls like it was a habit. It looked more like Jesper’s style but had his hue to it. **_A fusion_** he heard a sigh when all he felt was confusion. **_Our bodies combined into one, via magical powers._** Mogens raised a brow and then the hands motioned on their own. Jesper could control their body too. 

_**When we danced, I felt so happy that I wanted to become one with you. So my magic reacted, and here we are.**_ Mogens scratched their chin in thought. The fact that Jesper was magic somehow didn’t really shock him as much as he thought it would. **_That’s because we are one person, you can feel the truth._** Mogens nodded a little “Can we…come apart?” Their head nodded and he relaxed a little. 

Then a glow spread again and before he knew it, he was back to his old self and Jesper was standing beside him with a deep blush. “Terribly sorry. I should know better than to do stuff like that…” Mogens shook his head “It’s fine, you were happy right?” Jesper nodded and Mogens grinned. “Than it’s no big deal…just uh, try to not do it again.” Jesper nodded again and then gave him a kiss. 

“Thanks. For…not freaking out. I don’t normally use my magic much…so…yeah…” Mogens blinked then pulled Jesper close “Anytime” he managed a kiss and felt Jesper relax again. When they broke apart, Jesper looked happy, relaxed, and content. It was a good look, and he was the one to put it there. 

Feeling a rush of victory again he held the thin man and wondered just how many more surprises could come. Then he decided that he didn’t care, as long as he could make Jesper this happy, then from now on nothing else mattered. Grinning he kissed Jesper again and they spent the rest of the day in the bedroom, just enjoying each other’s company and feeling at peace together.


	10. Pitch and Jesper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RoTG crossover I guess

Pitch was many things, but a being who could feel attraction was not one of those things. He could certainly feel attachment, which he was truly realizing with growing ire as he stared at the infuriating postman. 

The one who had brought peace and joy to the island of Smeerensburg, and cutting off one of his bigger power sources. Though not at full strength, he could still visit mortals, and he had thought to visit this one when he felt such strong misery coming from him. 

Now that misery was tampered, but not completely gone. No, it was still enough to allow Pitch to stay present. “What are you thinking about?” Pitch sneered, but the old man wouldn’t see it. The man couldn’t see anything in fact, what with being blind for several years now. “I was thinking about how much I hate you.” 

For he did hate this man, who had brought peace and joy to what had been a fabulous place full of hate and suffering.“No, you don’t” the postman commented, “I’m too handy as a power source.” To this, Pitch could only cross his arms and glare. 

Though, the man did have a point. “I should have never told you that” he practically spit out, and the postman just nodded along. “No, probably not.”

Pitch reached out as if he would strangle the man, but of course, he would do no such thing. “You are growing weaker” he said instead and managed to sound delighted at the concept. The postman sighed, and it sounded rather reedy and then he smiled for some inconceivable reason. 

“Yes, that is what happens when one is dying” Pitch sat on the edge of the bed, mostly because walking around all dramatically would have no effect on this man. “You never told me the source of your misery. I always caught a hint of betrayal, but when I arrived you managed to cover it up more.”At the mention of it, he could feel the pain of it again and breathed deep before grinning. 

“Ah, I suppose if you really want to know…” Pitch nodded, then remembered-again-that the old man was blind. “Yes, please do” the postman frowned, his eyes open, but staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

“Well, I do still feel rather betrayed. You see, every year since Klaus vanished he’s come every Christmas, saying he’s the spirit of Joy and can give out gifts and the like still.” Pitch sneered and the postman huffed “None of that, I know you don’t like those other spirits, but that’s my friend…”

More misery came off the postman, this time in the form of deep sadness. “Or he was” Pitch did remove his sneer, but not for the comfort it would give this man. “Anyway, he would come every Christmas. This year though...he didn’t. Instead, some weird sounding man named North did.” 

Pitch stiffened “North?” The postman nodded “Yes, it was...very off-putting. I always thought that when my time to...well, die...came closer that Klaus would whisk me away to wherever he now lives.” 

Pitch understood now “Yet, here you lie dying, and Fear is your only company.” The spirit grinned as unease filled the man.“Yes, you haven’t been too terrible though, as far as company goes.” 

Pitch stood “You dare! I am fear itself!! You should tremble around me and my power!!!” The postman raised an unimpressed brow. Pitch seethed. “Well, yes, I suppose I should.”

Pitch frowned, then moved and rubbed the man’s cheek lightly, causing him to shiver. “I don’t really like that North fellow, he was loud and spoke too much.” Pitch scoffed, but really, he felt pleased that someone else disliked the spirit of Wonder. 

Then he growled, “You changed the subject!” The postman smiled and closed his eyes “So I did.” Pitch rolled his eyes, then slowly sat again. Frustration coiled inside him, and he stared at the man he had grown attached to. This man had only been truly afraid of him that first night he came for a visit. 

Now the old man was just simply accepting of his presence and what it meant. “You know...I still think you are lonely” Pitch sneered, and really did reach out to hurt the man this time. “I...I was too before you came. I often think people can’t really see me anymore, even when I do have the strength to leave the house.”

Pitch hesitated and drew back. His actions would only quicken this man’s death, and he wanted the frustrating human alive as long as possible. It was for a power source...and only that… Sensing that the man was falling asleep he rubbed a hand against the aged temple. 

Nightmares usually gave him a mighty boost in powers, but even that magic was not having the desired effect anymore. The man was fading, in every sense of the word. Pitch sneered again and had to remind himself again that it had been foolish to grow attached. 

This man, even with his connections to Christmas, might not even become a spirit. Did Pitch _want_ this man to be a spirit? Standing again he vanished from the room. There was no real reason to stay while the man slept...and he wanted to check on something anyway. It was easy to spy on the other spirits using shadows. It didn’t even take too much power to do so.

Before long, he pinpointed the one of Joy, who the human had named Klaus. The large man certainly looked the part of Santa Claus-or perhaps Santa Klaus in this case-what with white hair and a beard to match. Pitch could sense the difference from North though.

For one, this Klaus character looked more thoughtful and was a bit quieter. His office was not filled with designs made of ice but instead was filled with carvings formed of wood. Pitch narrowed his eyes, he did not look like a man who would go back on a promise to a friend.

Not that he cared, of course, the broken word had given him a nice power boost, however brief it may be. Suddenly the doors burst open with wind, and from the wind, a woman formed “Klaus! Jesper’s light is fading from the globe!” 

Pitch widened his eyes and then moved to the much smaller globe room that Klaus had within his domain. Sure enough, of all the many lights on Smeerensburg, one was fading slowly. 

Pitch should be ecstatic, that blip of an annoying human would now be gone. As would the power his misery in dying had brought the dark spirit. Feeling anger, he went back to the man’s room as fast as he could.

Pitch glared at the man “You dare leave without my permission?!” Of course, he got no answer, the old man was far too gone for such a thing. Growling he grabbed the man’s head and even clawed at the flesh. 

Then he realized he was actually able to _touch_ Jesper. It had been so very long since he was able to touch a mortal...to be seen by one. Only people who believed in him fully could see and touch him. Pitch found himself in shock for once in an equally long time. 

This man, who he hated-yet wanted for himself, if only for power-had believed in him fully. For all his want to harm the man earlier, without this knowledge that Jesper believed in him...he would have just gone straight through. 

“You’re mine” he snarled “My little battery, you’re not allowed...I won’t allow you to die!” Pitch knew that, despite those words, he held no sway over death. However… If Klaus had intended to take Jesper away… Why couldn’t Pitch do something similar? 

Grinning, and already getting ideas of how he could take advantage of having a friend dear to a happier spirit under his control coming into his mind, he worked his magic and bound Jesper’s spirit to him.

When Jesper died, he would reawaken in Pitch’s domain, and serve a far better purpose than pining away for some foolish old toymaker...


End file.
